Love Will Be Our Last Emotion
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: He hadn't given Gotham everything. Not yet. BruceDick. Inspired by The Dark Knight Rises.


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, who in my humble opinion is the greatest hero ever.

A/N: This drabble was inspired by The Dark Knight Rises, so if you haven't seen the movie I wouldn't recommend reading this. Btw I bawled my eyes out in the theatre, and was probably the only one and I cried like all night, simply because Batman is and always has been my hero so it was painful to watch, but the movie was perfect even though it killed my heart and soul! Anyways, this is my take on one of the ending scenes but I added Nightwing in because BruceDick is my OTP. Also the title is from the Black Veil Brides song 'Die For You'. Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Love Will Be Our Last Emotion**

_"You don't have to feel safe to feel unafraid."_

_-LIGHTS_

Bruce glanced back at the city he was about to give his life for, vaguely remembering Catwoman's words from earlier.

_"Is this city really worth it? Are those people really worth dying for?"_

He turned back around to stare at the ocean continuing on forever in front of him, an endless sea of stormy blue. A peaceful expression overcame his features as the jets of The Bat hummed loudly as he sped miles away from his beloved Gotham, the sounds of the nuclear bomb hanging from his aircraft ticking almost inaudibly in comparison.

A memory briefly crossed his mind of a small boy sitting in a chair after just watching his parents get gunned down in front of him, Jim Gordon wrapping his coat around the grief-stricken boy's shoulders, gently telling him that the world hadn't ended.

Telling Bruce that the world hadn't ended.

And that was when the smallest of smiles appeared on the Dark Knight's handsome features, and he knew for certain his answer to Catwoman's incredulous question.

_Yes, they're worth it. Gotham has always been worth it._

But then sadness tinted Bruce's electric blue eyes as he thought of Alfred, and then Dick. His heart broke at not being able to say goodbye to them, but it was too late now. There was no going back.

Bruce took a deep breath as the red numbers on the bomb continued to dwindle down.

_Two minutes._

"You're planning on sacrificing yourself?"

Bruce tensed and whipped around in surprise to see Dick walking towards him in his Nightwing costume. The younger male tore off his mask, revealing the unshed tears brimming in his sapphire eyes flecked with emerald and gold.

"I knew it."

"I thought I told you to stay back and help Catwoman and Gordon," Bruce said angrily, also taking off his Batman mask so they could really look at each other.

"Yeah, but I didn't listen," Dick retorted defiantly, stepping closer to his mentor. "You think I'd let you do this alone?" Bruce stood up abruptly, his temper finally reaching a boiling point as he left the plane on auto-pilot.

"Yes, because only one of us needs to die for this cause! I wanted you to be safe, but you had to disobey me and follow me to my death!" he shouted furiously. But then his anger dwindled at the sudden pained expression marring his first Robin's still young and handsome face. Dick's fists shook as the tears finally fell from his long, dark eyelashes. He glared up at Bruce.

"You're a selfish idiot, you know that?" Dick spat, causing a flicker of surprise to cross Bruce's face. "After my parents were murdered I had nothing, until I found you. Even though I eventually grew into a young man and became Nightwing, I still loved you and considered you my partner. How could you just leave me all alone again? I'd rather die today than live the rest of my life without you!"

Bruce's eyes softened as Dick let out a choked sob, and he pulled the younger male into a tight embrace, his arms locked around Dick's slender waist.

_One minute._

"I'm sorry," Bruce whispered sincerely, burying his face in Dick's disheveled blue-black locks. Dick responded by winding his arms around the older male's neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

"It's fine," he replied quietly, closing his eyes for a moment. They stood there wrapped up in each other until the bomb's ticking suddenly became louder, signaling that their time was nearly up.

_30 seconds._

The pair broke apart. Dick laid a hand gently on Bruce's cheek, standing up on his tip-toes to bring their lips together. Bruce in turn leaned down a little to deepen their kiss, their lips moving softly and passionately together in synchronization. They savoured each other's taste, the touch, the feeling… knowing that everything was about to end.

_10 seconds._

Dick pressed his forehead to Bruce's when they finally separated, noses brushing lightly. He stared up into his cerulean eyes, searching.

"Are you afraid?" Dick asked softly, twining one of his hands into Bruce's dark, messy locks. Bruce smiled gently at Dick; a rare sight even for a moment like this.

"No, not when I have you with me." Dick smiled back, closing his eyes again as a few tears of contentment rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Neither am I."

_5 seconds._

They kissed softly again for a second, and then simply stared into each other's eyes. Gotham was far behind them now, safe and sound.

_3 seconds._

"I love you, Bruce," Dick whispered sacredly.

_2 seconds._

"I love you too, Dick," Bruce murmured back, tightening his grip around the younger man as The Bat shuddered violently, the bomb ready to explode.

_1 second._

The last thing they saw was each other.

**The End.**


End file.
